Thanks In September
by OneweirdwriteR
Summary: "It was never too late to apologize." One Shot.


**Prompt:** A Happy Valentine Visual Novel, and its Soundtrack

* * *

Today was nothing special on the calendar. It was September 5, the day she met him, and the day her sister died.

Maya was busy following the procedures on making chocolate candies, Steel Samurai themed, too. It had been a few years, and she felt like she hadn't thanked him enough. Yes, she felt really selfish on those days, she didn't even return the favor at all. What was she thinking? Why did she just bossed him around on buying her meals to satisfy her hunger, and then force him to join her on a movie marathon of her favorite show? Why was she a feisty young woman who didn't appreciate his kindness?

Maya wanted to make up for those days. Growing up, being apart from him, and then talking to her sister in secret made her realize her errors. She shook her head, averting her focus on the recipe. She did the steps on the recipe, and sat down as she waited for it to be finished. She thanked her sister for giving her thoughts on the matter, and relieving her of her worries. If Nick did hate her guts with how she acted, he could have ditch her to suffer and voiced out her frustrations.

He almost did, but he held off. He probably controlled himself because she was Mia's younger sister, and by hurting her, it hurts her sister as well. Mia told her otherwise.

It would take a few minutes until the home-made soft chocolate candy was finished. Maya proceeded to get the necessary stuff to wrap it as a gift for him.

It was never too late to apologize, her sister's words of wisdom. Maya took out the finished product and stared at it. After so many years, they would finally have time to catch up, and it was on a day that was special for both of them. She stopped herself from spilling tears. No, there was no need to cry. Not right now, at least. She had to be strong, smiling, lively, and preppy. Even when the situation will leave a scar in her heart, even when it will give her a trauma, she must smile. She must never give in to sadness.

It was the least she could do to keep him strong... on that day... To keep him walking forward. For her sister, Mia.

* * *

Standing on the office front door gave him nostalgic feelings. She only got here recently now, but it still felt like it had been years. Maya exhaled, steeling herself as she knocked on the door with one fist.

"Come in." The voice answered.

She held the doorknob and twist it open. Inside was Nick, sitting on his desk, reading a law book, judging by the yellowish color of the pages. She smiled, touched that he finally decided to read her sister's law books to become a better lawyer.

He raised his head and smiled at her. "Hey, Maya. How's it going?"

She approached him, smiling playfully as she held her hands behind her back, obscuring the gift from his view. "Heya, Nick. I'm perfectly fine as a healthy tree. So, got any plans for today?"

"I really have nothing in particular." He eyed her suspiciously. "What are you hiding?"

"Well, you do know what's the day today?" Maya sat down on the chair, still hiding the present from him.

"Today's September 5. It marks as the death anniversary of Mia," He frowned at the memory of the late mentor and special someone, "And we officially made it as our friendship anniversary." He smiled.

"That's right." Her face softened up. She felt herself trembling from nervousness, she composed herself. Showing weaknesses will make him worry, and that was the last thing she needed to make this work.

"I wanted to say thank you, Nick," She held out the small box at him. It was wrapped in a simple lavender sheet, "For sticking with me through thick and thin, as well as for your friendship." She softly bit her lip, cracking a small smile to let him know she was fine. "I should had done this after the first trial, but, I have to brighten up the night, you know? Sis wouldn't want you to fall down as you mourn for her loss."

"Maya..." He instinctively stood up from his seat and went around to place his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay, I understand."

Nick didn't know what to say. He felt a pang of guilt inside his stomach by his lame reply.

To be honest, he didn't really paid any attention on her quirky behavior on that night. It just felt natural for him to be like that. That's what who she was, so he learned to tolerate her erratic behavior as quickly as possible, and find joy with the moments they have together. He knew Mia loved her unconditionally, so why would he not do the same?

Maya nodded, blinking back tears as she forced a grin on her face. "So! Uh, happy friendsary, as I'll call it!" She let out a short laugh. "Go on, take it."

Nick took the present off her hands and unwrapped the cover, revealing a small, white box. He carefully peeled the tape off and peeked inside. His brow twitched and he glanced at her.

"...Chocolate? Did you do this on your own, Maya?"

She nodded, smiling more brightly. "I did! I dig out old stuff in the manor, and found Sis's personal recipe book. I wanted to do something nice as thanks for you, Nick."

So that was why it looked so familiar, although it was little misshapen and too dark. He took a pinch and popped it on his mouth. Nick took his time to savor the taste, the sweet, creamy flavor struck his taste buds. It was definitely different from what Mia made years ago, and it seemed that she added too much chocolate powder on the coating.

"Is it good, Nick?" Maya look at him with anticipation.

He blinked, swallowing the good. He had a good deja vu feeling right now. He smiled down at her. "It's delicious. Thanks, Maya!"

Her smile widened, her eyes sparkled. "I'm glad you like it!" She shamelessly grabbed a piece and ate it.

For the next few minutes, it was spent with consuming the candy and hearty laughter. Today had established that no deep and long speech was needed to let your friend know how much that friend means a lot to you. Actions spoke louder than words, they say.

As the event passed, they quickly catch up on trivial things, exchanging opinions as they went along. Maya wasted no time giving her full thanks at him, apologizing for the secret she held off from him that he didn't know she kept. She had to be strong, optimistic, and happy. She had to spread the smile of her face, be courageous and brave, no matter the situation. It was Mia's last wish, and it paid off. Nick decided to do the same thing to Maya, but it would be for another year. Today was more than enough to lift up their spirits on the day of her death.


End file.
